


Welcome to Voltron Vale

by Littlelazyknight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Podcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: "Uninvited guests are knocking on your door. Are they friendly? Are they unfriendly? Are they alternative versions of you? Yes, probably.Welcome to Voltron Vale." Lance heard his own voice on the radio. He blinked few times."What the hell?"In which Team Voltron discovers a weird alternative universe where they all live in a friendly desert community.





	1. Uninvited guests are knocking on your door

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> It's my first post here so let me know if I did something wrong.  
> I hope you will have fun reading it.

It took Pidge few minutes after the crash landing to find a sign of life on the dessert. It was a radio broadcast.  
"Uninvited guests are knocking on your door. Are they friendly? Are they unfriendly? Are they alternative versions of you? Yes, probably.  
Welcome to Voltron Vale." Lance heard his own voice on the radio. He blinked few times.  
"What the hell?"  
Pidge silenced him. She was right- listening to the radio could help them figure out whatever was wrong with this reality.  
"Our city's president Allura held a press conference today. She denied any rumours about her beeing alien while nervously covering her pointy ears with an enormous hat.  
"How could we lead a war against 10 000 years old alien empire if aliens aren't real." she continued.  
"Space isn't real. Where would aliens live if there is no space. That's crazy. Only lunatics can believe in space. What is space anyway?" she added."  
"What?!" Allura screamed. Rest of the team looked at each other with confusion.  
"I must say that this statement erased every doubt I never really had. Seriously, how can you believe in aliens? Have you ever met one? I mean I know that Keith is half alien but it doesn't really count, does it? I mean maybe if I met two half aliens it would count as one alien, but seriously- do you really think that meeting an alien proves they are real? I don't think so."  
Keith turned off the radio.  
"It must be just Lance playing jokes. We should go outside and look around. There have to be a way to return to our reality."  
"There is. It's called Voltron, but to use it we have to repair the lions. Or wait for them to repair themselves. Whatever is quicker." said Pidge.  
"I think we should check out that radio. Jokes or not I knew some important stuff and I was broadcasting it."  
Everyone looked at Keith, waiting for decision.  
" Alright- Pidge and Hunk will try to repair lions. Allura, Lance and me will go explore this new reality. " he decided. Allura nodded.  
"If I'm really president of this city, it can come in handy."  
"But we have to be careful. We can't let local versions of us see... well us."


	2. Keith The Scientist

They left the crater and went in the direction Pidge pointed as the source of transmission.  
"Didn't they saw us falling? I mean five gigant lions are quite hard to miss, right?" asked Lance.  
"It's a desert. I doubt there are any government agency in neighbourhood. Everybody probably just thought that it's a shooting star." Keith said irritated.  
They walked in silence for about two hours.  
"It's hot." Lance muttered.  
"It's a desert. How could it not be?"  
"But it is too hot." after a moment Keith added.  
Allura looked at them confused.  
"Don't you dare say anything."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"We aren't far away. I can see the buildings from here." she said. 

 

It didn't took them long to bump into Keith from other dimension.  
"Lance!" he screamed waving energetically and getting off a car while Allura dragged Red Paladin behind the damper.  
"Hi... Keith." said Lance hesitantly.  
" What are you doing here? I heard you on the radio few minutes ago."  
"Oh that? That was just recording."  
Keith laughed.  
"It's that simple, huh? I thought it is another doppelganger incident or some alternative reality stuff, but I guess answer is not always weird."  
There was a minute of awkward silence before he added.  
"Wanna grab coffee or something?"  
"Accualy I...The recording is ending so I have to get back to the studio. " Lance said trying to walk away.  
"Come on. I will give you a lift AND buy you coffee." he said already opening the door of his car. Before Lance could react Keith made him sit in the car and closed the door. As fast as he sat behind the wheel he drove off.  
"What was that?" asked Allura. Keith just shook his head.  
"I have no idea."  
"Mooooom! Miss president is behind the damper! And she is wearing a spacesuit!" yelled kid walking next to them. His mother just chuckled nervously.  
"Of course not, sweetheart. There is no such thing as space! Don't be a dummy!"  
She grabbed child's hand and started walking faster.  
"Okay. There is really something wrong with this place."  
"Yeah. We should probably get to that studio. We may find Lance there..."  
"Allura, I think you should turn around."  
Behind her was a big old building with a signboard that read "Welcome to Voltron Vale Community Radio!".  
"Quiznak."


	3. And now the weather

They drove for about five minutes before Keith stopped the car and pulled out the revolver.  
Lance could hear himself on the radio talking enthusiastically about Hunk's Pizza.  
"Who are you? And think before you answer. The only reason you are still alive is that Lance, the _real_ Lance, seems to be fine. Now talk."  
"I don't think you'll believe me."  
"That's your only chance. Who are you? A clone? A lost twin?"  
"More like alternative reality stuff."  
"I knew my sensors were right."  
Keith pulled out his mobile.  
"So we are ok? No killing?"  
"We will see about that. Right now I have to write to Lance."

 

"I received a report saying that hooded figures, you know, the ones that will attack you with lighting bolts if you come to close to the dog park,started howling and then screaming "Voltron is arriving!". It's not really unusual for them to scream and howl but they normally scream "Voltron is awakening!" when I enter our station's toilet, which I didn't do five minutes ago.  
We have guests, dear listeners! Keith, our beautiful scientist, just entered the studio with president Allura. And they are wearing matching armour! Keiths armour has red details. I must admit that he looks good in red. That's definitely his colour. I wonder why I never noticed it before...  
Oh! I just got message from... Keith! It says:  
"I just found you from alternative reality. I will get to the studio in a moment."  
That's explaining everything, listeners! This is not our Keith! Our Keith obviously looks better in green!  
Oh! The other Keith looks angry! He even pulled out a sword and he stares at me intensively.  
And with that, dear listeners, I will take you...  
to the weather."  
"Okay." said Keith pointing on Lance with his sword. "What the hell is going on here?"  
"You'll have to be more specific."  
"You learn that the person next to you is from alternative reality and you _go to the weather?_ And instead of weather you play some weird song? And why, for holly quiznak, nobody here believes in space? And where is Lance?"  
"Keith, you should calm down." Allura said laying her hand on his chest.  
"I can't just talk to you freely when we are on air so I had to go to the weather. And this song is today's weather. Space isn't real so why would we believe in it? For all I know, Lance is with Keith. Is it all?"  
Lance never heard Red Paladin's answer because in that moment Keith and Lance entered the studio.  
They immediately laid their eyes on Keith's sword.  
"Always bringing knife to a gunfight, huh?" said Lance.  
"Can we swap Keith with sword for Keith with gun? What do you think, Allura?"  
"Nope. I'm not taking this offer." answered the other Lance discreetly checking how much time he had left until the weather ends.  
"So I guess, I'll have to save myself."  
Lance summoned his bayard.  
"Does that swapping offer still stands? I prefer Lance with cool space gun." said Keith The Scientist.  
"What?!"  
"I was joking."  
Radio host didn't look amused but he had no time to complain. The weather ended and dead-eyed child entered the studio carrying a message.  
"Dear listeners, that's just in!"  
Everyone in the room looked at him in silence.  
"Seriff's secret police and vague, yet menacing, government agency arrested young woman Katie and Hunk from alternative reality. They are also trying to arrest giant, robotic lions found nearby but robots seem to don't care. They just activated particle barriers and are waiting for agents to get bored. Pretty clever, giant robots. Preeety clever."  
"No government agency in the neighbourhood, huh?" Lance muttered.  
"We have to help them." Allura whispered.  
"President Allura announced that the lions certainly aren't any kind of legendary weapon that is supposed to defend universe.  
"How can you think that giant lions falling from space are alien technology? There are no lions in space because there is no space! Idea of five giant robots forming one giant robot to fight evil empire is just ridiculous!" she screamed visibly nervous.  
I have to admit that our president has a point."  
Keith the scientists looked at Lance intensively. He rolled his eyes and said: "And now the message from our sponsors." pressing few buttons.  
"Those lions are yours?" radio host asked. Allura nodded.  
"How cute! I'm a cat-lover myself. I think we should trust you."  
"So we have those robots from space..." Keith started.  
"There is no such thing as space."  
"You used to say that there is no such thing as mountain until I showed you one two weeks ago!"  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
"Never mind. We have robots from space..."  
"They are actually from alternative reality. Those are our robots. We kinda need them to save the universe from an evil empire." Blue Paladin added.  
"Yeah, I figured that part out from the president's announcement. We have to get them back. If they truly are some kind of legendary weapon, you won't have problems saving your friends when you have them, right?"  
"Yeah, but lions are still surrounded by that secret police thing."  
Keith The Scientist smiled and looked at Lance.  
"Don't you dare." said radio host.  
"I think this station's pet can help."  
"If something happens to Khoshekh, I swear I'll...  
We're back on air listeners! Let's have a look at the Community Calendar. Monday is the revenge day..."


End file.
